Discuție Utilizator:Firilacroco
} |}} Bine aţi venit pe Wiki România, ! Bine aţi venit! Sperăm că vă va plăcea să colaboraţi la Wiki România şi veţi dori să ne ajutaţi. În primul rând vă invităm să citiţi introducerea. Dacă aveţi întrebări, nu ezitaţi să le puneţi la Cafenea. ---- Aici sunt câteva pagini care vă pot ajuta să contribuiţi şi dumneavoastră la Wikipedia, enciclopedia liberă. Începutul: * Cum modific o pagină * Cum scriu un articol * Manual de stil Aveţi nevoie de ajutor? * Ghidul începătorului * Întrebări frecvente Alte sfaturi: * Vă rugăm să vă semnaţi în paginile de discuţii cu patru tilde (~~~~). Aceasta se va transforma în „semnătura” dumneavoastră (numele de utilizator şi data). Butonul de pe bara de instrumente de deasupra ferestrei de editare a textului face acelaşi lucru. * Dacă doriţi să faceţi teste puteţi folosi Cutia cu nisip. La datorie Cel de-al doilea muşteriu al proiectului :)) Apropo, ai vreun id de mess, ceva ca să vorbim mai uşor? Al meu e andynomite_92 (pt. orice eventualitate).--Andynomite 17 mai 2008 18:54 (UTC) Invitaţie Wikia România doreşte să devină o enciclopedie vastă, despre ţara carpato-danubiano-pontică. Vrem ca acest proiect să vină în ajutorul tuturor. Dacă acesta va avea succes, ne propunem să îl traducem în limba engleză pentru informarea străinilor! Dacă doriţi să contribuiţi la extinderea proiectului, sunteţi binevenit pe site-ul Wikia România. Wikia România are nevoie de voi! Nu ezitaţi să ne ajutaţi în dezvoltarea acestui proiect!--Andynomite 18 mai 2008 18:35 (UTC) Skin Hello Firilacroco. We've found a bug caused by editing MediaWiki:AdminSkin directly rather than selecting a skin in . We're going to fix this, but it will mean the default skin for this wiki stops being monobook since that skin is no longer supported. Instead, you will be able to choose from a selection of themes on a new skin called monaco. This page has a comparison of skin features. You will find that you can make many more customizations to Monaco and it has a lot of new features which I hope your community will find useful. If you need any help modifying the monaco skin, please leave a message for JSharp. If you have any concerns about this change, please let me know here. Angela (talk) 28 mai 2008 01:31 (UTC) Blocks Hi. Was just a test? I was wondering why you'd blocked my account. Angela (talk) 14 iunie 2008 12:49 (UTC) Mai lucrezi... Mai lucrezi pe acest wiki Firilacronco? Dumneata l-ai creat şi acum l-ai lăsat la voia întâmplării. N-am văzut nici o modificare de-a ta în lista de schimbări recente în ultima lună. Dacă nu mai poţi lucra pe Wikia România atunci de ce ai creat acest wiki? În acest moment eu sunt singurul utilizator activ de pe Wikia România.--Bourge 23 august 2008 17:03 (UTC) Eu Zic Ca Ai Facut O Treaba Buna Facand Wikia-ul Asta. Bravo!!! Dar Totusi... Mai Ocupa-te Si De Acest Site, Daca Tot Lai Creeat! --Thigger 4 aprilie 2012 18:45 (UTC) In sfarsit mai vizitezi si tu site-ul asta! sa sti! nu ii nimic rau daca imi blochezi contul! am inca 4 conturi! :> :> :> :>